


Get a Taste

by scrapskape



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: Lio usually isn't one to go out to eat, but it just so happens there's one place he likes to visit, and it's not for the food. (Galo Hooters AU)-Day 22 (Deepthroating) for Promare Kinktober





	Get a Taste

Lio isn't exactly one who's always going out to eat. Usually he can be found cooking at home, saving his money and being innovating. Why spend so much a week on food that will destroy his stomach when he can stay at home? Even when he does go out, he does it with the intention of eating. Getting his dick sucked in the restaurant by one of the servers? Definitely not on the agenda.

Hooters was a shithole. The food was overpriced and gross, the look was cheesy, the manager was a self gaining manipulative asshole named Kray who Lio had more than a few issues with, and the guests that usually came were just slobbering dogs trying to get something they couldn't have. So why come? Galo Thymos. Popular among all, his muscular build and big chest had you wondering just what size uniform they gave him, his bright smile yet idiotic actions made him a treat. Lio might be a little in love, but he'd never admit that. Of course maybe Galo's noticed that if he's getting his dick sucked by the one and only.

"You are going to get both of us in trouble and there's nothing I can do to prevent you getting fired!" Lio hissed, leaning against the wall. They were around the corner from the dining room, near the kitchen entrance. The goal was to make it to the bathroom. That didn't happen.

"You know, for a guy who's about to get his dick sucked, you're doing a lot of complaining." Galo pouted as he stroked the long length in hand.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just letting you know this is a bad idea." Lio groaned. "It wouldn't be that hard to do a number exchange and meet outside of work."

"Where's the fun in that? I'm just rewarding my favorite customer." Galo shrugged. His eyes widened as Lio's cock completely hardened, the tip twitching. Lio was bright red at the way Galo was studying it, curious. "Geez… You're packing."

Galo really needs to stop talking. It's his biggest weakness Lio likes to think. At this rate they're going to be back here for hours and most definitely get themselves caught. A firm hand went to the server's hair, burying itself in the thick set of blue spikes.

"Suck it." Lio commanded. "Take my cock like you mean it." Already he had generously tipped Galo on a meal he hadn't even enjoyed. Now on top of it he was getting more.

Galo swallowed audibly before looking up at Lio, flashing him a smile before taking the tip into his mouth. One hand pumped, lips wrapped tightly around the head and moving slowly. His tongue roamed over the slit, blue eyes fixated in concentration. Lio began to wonder just how lucky he was, if he was the first Galo had actually chosen to be with when he could get into so much trouble.

Since Galo had taken the lead, Lio relaxed his grip. No need for the first time to have him show a side the other man hadn't seen. A soft sight left the smaller man's lips, eyes half lidded as he felt himself engulfed in the warm feeling of Galo's mouth.

A pair of footsteps had him jumping, hand tightening again and Galo's eyes widening. He attempted to speak with his mouth still in the cock, Lio shushing him. Thankfully they moved past and the realization hit that they needed to get this moving. 

Galo looked up to Lio, making a soft sound before slamming his head down on him. A hand shot over Lio's mouth and he swore. 

"Galo…" Lio looked down at him. His hips bucked gently into the mouth. Any patience was losing him as the desire to fuck his mouth increased. Galo had plans of his own however. He bobbed his own head, hand removed. He sucked hard and his tongue ran over the length, doing his best not to gag loudly. While an average girth, Lio was pretty long and easily hit the back of Galo's throat without having to slam into him.

Now was time for Galo to show him what he was made of. Nuzzling into Lio's shaven pubic area, Galo swallowed his cock. In his uniform a noticeable bulge can be seen. Shit, he actually was getting off to this? Was Galo just as guilty of thirsting after him when he came to the restaurant?

His throat seemed to tighten around the length, muffled noises barely seeming to bother either of them. With that, Galo bobbed his head again. He fucked his mouth down onto the length, loudly gagging and finally looking up to Lio. The smaller man muffled his moans around his hand.

"Fuck… Fuck fuck fuck…" Lio chanted, one hand bracing himself against the wall while the other held onto Galo. Their voices both heightened as Galo moved quickly, eyes widening when suddenly Lio shoved him down onto him. Cum shot into the awaiting mouth, pouring over his tongue and down the throat. Thankfully Galo was just that amazing, taking it so well with eyes half lidded as if in a state of bliss himself.

Slowly Lio pulled his hand away, legs starting to crumple from such a satisfying orgasm. Galo pulled off, panting with his tongue poking out from his hips. He made a damn show of it too, white dripping down onto himself as he hands felt over his bulging chest. Nothing could hide the fact he was still hard in his bright orange shorts.

"Do you… You want…" Lio tried to catch his breath as Galo rose up, bouncing on his feet and licking his lips.

"No time right now, but I can open up a new tab for you. A few drinks wouldn't hurt right?" Galo winked. The gut feeling Lio had told him he'd be stuck here waiting eagerly for when the restaurant would finally close.

And that was it. Lio sat back at a table, legs crossed and watching Galo from afar as he greeted other tables. His lips were still wet, the excitement over his body there, and Lio smirked to himself knowing he was the one responsible for just how giddy that beautiful server was.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kinktober prompt completed. A quickie, but come on, how the fuck could I not combine the masses with Galo sucking dick at Hooters. (Also have no idea what the inside of a Hooters looks like hence why it's so vague)
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! If you like what I write, check out my Twitter for threads and polls.
> 
> Twitter


End file.
